A magnetic recording method has been proposed which forms a magnetic image on a magnetic layer into a visual image with a magnetic material such as a magnetic toner and the like. Since a magnetic image has a high resolution degree, this magnetic recording method shows promise as a method for forming a high resolution pattern.
When magnetic toner is used as the magnetic material, however, since the particle diameter of the magnetic toner is more than 10 micrometer, the formation of a fine pattern corresponding to the magnetic image has not been obtained.
In order to solve the above-described problem, a magnetic recording device has been suggested in which a magnetic fluid is used as the magnetic material. (For example, cf. the official publication of the Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open No. 48063/1985). The magnetic recording device disclosed in the official publication of the Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open No. 48063/1985 immerses the surface of a movable body, in which magnetic image is formed, in a magnetic fluid, and, while rotating the movable body, the magnetic image is successively formed into a visible image.
Since in a magnetic recording device using a magnetic fluid as a magnetic material in the conventional manner, the development is carried out by immersing the surface of a movable body formed with a magnetic image thereon in a magnetic fluid, the magnetic fluid adheres to the part other than the magnetic image part, resulting in the generation of such deterioration of the recording quality as the lowering of the resolution, etc.